User talk:Zerouh
Please no more useless comments or threats from anyone. They are getting extraordinarily annoying and useless for all Strategy Plans Check on this folder for latest plans and diagrams. Some are empty, but hopefully not for long. [[---Kyre Malakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] Silvabane I would like to rejoin you as a single person, not as a clan, just to help support you a bit 13:05, December 19, 2009 (UTC) *My clan members have been saying that my tactics are great, they aren't ones which involve lots of numbers because that would never happen, but they are clever and very efficient. I would like to have a job as chief strategist as i think my skills are better than most and they will most definitely improve further. I will make sketches like Malakai did if you accept this offer 17:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Army of Saradomin *To clarify, I never said that hate and strongly dislike are different I just said that I prefer saying strongly dislike instead of hate, it's just an opinion. And wisdom does come from age, think about this: who would be wiser an elementary student or a 50 year old man who has had much more experience in life? Wisdom is a deep understanding of people, things, events or situations, empowering the ability to choose or act to consistently produce the optimum results with a minimum of time and energy. A brilliant person is a person, a body of work, or a singular achievement of surpassing excellence. Seeing as I just proved you wrong why don't you get off the computer, stop eating doritos, and play some sports. :*You confront the doritos issue but you are afraid to answer my question about wisdom and brilliance because you know that you are wrong. Thank you for your time. :*Ha! You deleted all the things that make you look bad. Self-centered much? :*Why can't you shut up? If you want to pester me why not just fight? Shut up or I am going to shove diplomacy up your pixelated ass. :*Good Bye! Maybe one day we will see the err of our ways and we may be able to be good friends. ::*Zerouh. You have no active clans on your side. 22:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::*Thats funny because Katakyaa or however you spell it told me he hasnt seen Ehtya in a long time. I've never heard of Sacred Band and the others you mentioned. 01:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::*I'm not even gonna disagree with you. I'm gonna stop this conversation of nonsense. I already agreed to disband from this Triumvirate because it is not the place for Dark Order so theres no point in continuous chit-chat. Kthxbye! 06:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::*You're not really proving your point. I'm just ending the conversation because it is futile and I made my decision to leave because the Triumvirate isnt the right place for the clan. Stop messaging plz. 18:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Can you please not bother me. I already said leave me alone! I dont care about your stupid goals. Its a game. Get a life. I used to think you would help but you took things way too seriously. I hate drama. I also hate ppl who get me into drama. Plz dont message me again. 06:27, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And also I respect your ways of "justice" or whatever you call it. Just dont let it blind your own vision. Theres no reason to get mad at me for a joke by KIng Aeraes. Hes your enemy. Thats what enemies do. You should know that as a leader. 06:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) You must be REALLY SMART because you say we are not a threat yet you placed Farcrusader and I as priority three criminals. Oh and you are right, this is quit amusing. Do you really want to be proven wrong over and over again? *sigh* It's a pixelated game, you treat it as if it was your life! Oh and your the one that should learn to READ AND COMPREHEND not just read and make up crap. Do you really think that you can beat me with your 7 fake clans and 3 inactive clans? =P Good Fight. Oh and schedule a time for tutoring, you'll need it after I school you. Triumvirate World Greetings, Zerouh. This is Lord Yoshi of Trade Lords. I come to give you some advice on your ideas about a "Capital" for world you plan to take control of. While a central capital may make control easier, I wish to bring to light the idea of district capitals. This would make it far more manageable, as well as making it far less likely that any should leave on account of being far from political matters. I would suggest that your territories be clustered into various "Districts". For instance, Territories 3, 4, and 15 might be made into the southeast district, or perhaps territories 19 and 9 as the island district. You could then give each district a capital of its own. If areas 7, 1, and 12 were a district, then, they would have their capital at Varrock palace. A list of possible district capitals will be listed below. *Black Knight's Fortress *Al Kharid Palace *Draynor Manor *White Knight's Castle *Barbarian Longhouse *Varrock Palace *Wizard's Tower *Lumbridge Castle On another note, with your permission, and once our world is settled, I would like to be able to lead any clan willing to colonize the Wilderness. (If we choose a PvP world, there would be no problem with revenants) If this is not allowed however, I would like to permitted into your council, as I think I would be able to work very diplomatically with opposing clans or unions. Thank you. Districts You are wise to be hesitant, and to consider the pros and cons of this possibility, however, while you refer to state/national government, I might add that several governments have succeeded in being very efficient because they had it split into districts before splitting further into smaller territories. You could appoint each council member and area to control as "Governor", and this would make it easier to run. Also, if your main government is concerned elsewhere, you need some of your amendments and control to be upheld. Think of it this way. Each territory is a "City", controlled by local clan government. Districts would be like "States". These would be higher on the chain of command, and would help keep the area under control when necessary. If having so many numerous territories would help trade routes, as you say, then I was wrong and I'm sorry for disturbing you. But likely it would be far more organized with a hierarchy of government. Without this, your whole "Triumvirate world", will collapse around you. On a different matter, while you may be doubtful of wilderness colonization, (As I said already, if we move to a PvP world, we wouldn't worry about revenants.) then let me put these to rest. I am quite capable of organizing such a movement, and am working on the details now. Thank you. Guilds/Political Clubs? Hello again Zerouh. Once more, I urge you to act quickly. Secondly, I wonder, have you heard of political bosses? Boss Tweed would be a good example. He was real and not pixelated though. They were people outside of the official government, or just inside, that uses political influence to control the local government. I'm worried this may be the case in individual cities. A problem with controlling whole cities? Various clans, not of the Triumvirate, may hide on its outskirts, or in less patrolled areas. Once again, I think you need to list potential law-keepers for your individual areas. You can't exactly control Lumbridge or Al Kharid efficiently from Falador. You need order. Try colonizing more than a single area at once, establishing a separate government in each area to assert control. Districts would be very useful right about now! (I'd be a most efficient governor by the way.) Done I have blocked Gr8kingchaos for a few days. Also, please do not delete your talk page messages as it is against the rules of all wikis under the RuneScape Wiki. You may archive those pages however you may not delete them. Either you delete it all or don't delete or archive. 05:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Actually no it isn't. Someone was warned on the main wiki for deleting posts from their talk page. Just fyi. 00:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Please no more vandalism on my talk page. I have other matters that require more importance than clearing my page. EoS What do you plan to do about the EoS? Exo Malakai Wiki Listen I'm tired of all thats been going on. Yes its true I may be a bit biased but you didn't help my clan so therefore I sorta have a right to do so. I'm blocking all of you for 3 days. I have a reason to be biased. You can't disagree with that. Also I as wiki admin will arrange a battle between you and AoS to end the flame war that has been going on my talk page. I do not appreciate spam from either sides. So a battle will shut both of you up. Place your time below and I'll let you and Aeraes sort it out. I won't fight but I will watch and record the battle. Are we cool with that? Also, theres no backing out from either sides and that's pretty much an order. This fight will end the conflict and the wiki can be a better community for us all. Do not delete my posts unless you wish for a longer ban. I'm giving both clans 3 days to get it ready. 23:52, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :King Aeraes suggests Sunday, February 14, 2010 at 8:00pm. What are your suggestions for the battle time? 01:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Um.... 8:00 Pm what time? GMT? My support Zerouh, I have read and researched a bunch of your work. You are truly a genious idealist and I am in top support of your ideas. I wish to join the Triumvirate so I can also be a part of the great things you are doing. Your theories on government and intelligence are amazing, very smart to say the least! Please look me up ingame as orange01 so I can speak with you on some things. I am glad we will meet soon and LONG LIVE THE TRIUMVIRATE! -Orange01 *Someone agree with me :) Darke Physik 06:18, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Joining The truimvirate After seeing your work, which is amazing, i must say i am sorry, i have been against you and now i see that AoS are the corrupt ones trying to claim that you are, in my eyes they are just getting angry because your pages are so good and they must calm down because it seems you havn't done anything wrong.. I would love to join you against the corrupt leaders of AoS and EoS, but i will not fight fight against Deja Vu. Reply I Ranger I 08:05, February 11, 2010 (UTC)